Project
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Flung into a world of the future, Sonic is lost. Will Silver be able to help him? I saw a sonilver video, so that's why I did this. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of them.
1. Episode I

**Episode I**

Silver walked through the halls of the museum, stalking the tiled floors of boredom and annoyance. He was bored. There was nothing to do.

Absently, he lifted a lollipop with his psychic powers and unwrapped it. He let it fall by deactivating his powers and caught the paper-wrapped stick in his hand and put it in his mouth, huffing. Was there honestly nothing better for a gifted child like himself to use his powers for?

Obviously not. Silver continued to stare at the floor. Everyday it was the same old thing. He'd come to know these paintings like old friends, but they could never talk back to him. "You guys are great," he said aloud in passing. "Beautiful, all of you, but I need something…more."

He paused and looked up to find a sign. Little did he know that this very sign was the answer to his plea. Silver squinted at the strange calligraphy and deciphered this message:

"Brand new "A Day in the Past" exhibit under construction," he read. "Expected to be up this November. Hmmm." Silver peered behind the sign into the room behind it. There was plastic overtop pretty much everything and black arrows paraded on the floor like some crazy theme park ride. "Well, it _is_ under construction." He sighed deeply and then stepped over the ropes restraining him from going in.

He didn't really care if he got caught, because that would only make his day more interesting. And he'd kill for an interesting day, even if that meant getting kicked out of the museum. Hey, they couldn't keep him out forever.

As if he'd set off a trigger, the room turned black and was suddenly relit by a black light, like a nightclub. He looked down at himself, his body now a bright mixture of neon blues, oranges, greens, and pinks, and listened to the voiceovers.

"Welcome to "A Day in the Past"," Announced a kindly robotic version of a woman's voice. "Please follow the glowing arrows-" right on cue, the arrows on the floor lit up, their lights dancing like miniature disco balls. "-to start your journey."

Silver made a face. He didn't feel like walking through an unfinished exhibit. But, maybe this attraction would make so much noise, it would alert a guard.

Silver jogged through the exhibit, passing by all of the unfinished models of his dear planet's past, and too soon came upon the end. The lights clicked on again and Silver blinked as his pupils met the harsh lighting. What he found, though, made his day slightly more enjoyable.

A blue creature was trapped within an off-white and pale blue ice coffin. His body was stretched out in a strange and painful-looking position, his eyebrows furrowed over his closed eyelids. It appeared as if he was in pain, his mouth slightly ajar as if he'd been shouting or speaking.

Silver was instantly intrigued by this handsome creature frozen in ice, and suddenly had much pity for it. "Poor thing," he cooed, a pout crossing his face. He read the caption. "Blue hedgehog found encased in ice." Wow. Even the scientists didn't know much about it! Silver examined the tan-and-blue-furred hedgehog thoroughly before deciding to take it home with him.

Stretching his hand out towards the ice coffin, he tested to see if there was a kind of force field around it, protecting the artifact from his capable powers. There wasn't. "Well," Silver chuckled. "They _did _say it was under construction." And so, concentrating very hard on his newly-acquired trophy, Silver concentrated on carrying the coffin home and releasing the hedgehog within.


	2. Episode II

**Episode II**

Sonic moaned, clutching at his ribcage. "Oww, my stomach," His eyes opened reluctantly. "Whoa! Easy on the brights! Oww…" He groaned, his hands fleeing to his shoulders as he hugged himself and shivered and didn't get much warmer. He looked around him. "Where the hell am I?" He asked through chattering teeth.

A warm hand touched his shoulder. Sonic moved in the direction of the warmth and found more. He relaxed against it, purring deep in his throat. "Wow, you're cold," A voice mused as the warmth became all the better. Two warm arms encased him and pulled him close. Sonic noted they were a creamy white and very soft, but at the moment, his only thought was warmth. And they _were _warm indeed. His purring became more pronounced as he felt his body meet the curves of another body.

"Who are you?" Sonic queried, his teeth still chattering.

My name is Silver," answered the same voice as before, only gentler and softer. "I rescued you from that harsh, icy coffin."

Sonic nodded and then pulled away reluctantly. The cold hit him again head-on and he sneezed. "Huh? "Rescued"? You mean that I…? What year is this?" He demanded, catching his train of thought.

The white hedgehog with the crown of upright quills on his head cocked it. His white fur looked tantalizing and warm, but Sonic ignored the need for comfort. "4008."

Sonic's green eyes grew wide. The confused gaze of the ocher ones before him turned dismal in a moment. "I'm in the future," Sonic glanced around him, tears unwillingly coming to his eyes as he stood on weak legs. "Everything and everyone I know is…gone…" He paused, shivering, his legs shaking under him.

There was a quick moment between the two and then Silver's arms opened. "C'mon," he urged. "You look very cold."

Sonic debated this for a moment, his eyes narrowing. But, in the end, the lasting chill and weakness in his body overpowered all the rest and he limped feebly into Silver's arms. It was there, nestled against the creamy, soft, quite warm and fluffy white chest fur that the hero broke down and sobbed.

Silver rocked him back and forth until the hedgehog had his arms wrapped around him, too. Then, he took them to the couch and sat with the blue hedgehog snuggled in his lap. "Now," He said softly, wiping a stray tear from Sonic's cheek. "What's your name?"

"Sonic," Answered the hedgie, his voice still shaky from tears.

"Sonic," Silver grinned. "That's a beautiful name."

It was Sonic's turn to cock his head. "Really?" He asked innocently, his eyes sparking.

Silver nodded, his crown bobbing with his body. "Of course. It's so…unique." His golden eyes were soft and kind. "I love it."

Sonic's hand, trembling, reached uncertainly for Silver's face. The hedgie didn't move as Sonic's hand rested upon his cheek. In fact, Silver shivered as the cold hand touched him. But, it was enjoyable, and a purr rose in his chest.

They shared a private moment together and then Sonic looked away, his hand slowly dropping from Silver's face to his thigh. Silver gasped at the cold touch-that would take some getting used to- and followed cobalt's gaze. "What?" He asked gently.

Sonic rolled off the fair-haired hedgie's lap and sighed in longing. "I'm smelling something…" He mused softly. "It's making me…but, it doesn't smell right, in a way…" It seemed cobalt wasn't only very cold.

"Oh!" Silver slapped his head and swiftly got off the couch. "Of course you must be hungry. Please allow me to cook for you."

Sonic shook his head, sniffing again. "It smells like propane," he snarled.

"It's really like grilling things now, Sonic," Silver soothed, letting his warm hands brush over the hedgie's shoulders. "It still tastes the same."

Sonic shook his head once more, but the borborygmi came through despite this negative response.

"You're starving, aren't you?" Silver let his hands trace Sonic's thin body until it rested over his freezing waist. Sonic's teeth rested together and clacked, now that he was not within the warmth of Silver's arms, and shivered like mad.

Silver pouted and pulled Sonic closer. At the contact, sapphire flushed like a summer rose. "Your stomach's growling," he insisted, pressing both his warm hands against Sonic's freezing belly. "I can feel the vibrations through my hands."

Sonic fell limp at the sheer warmth-you can't imagine the chill pumping through his body at this moment-and his head rested heavily on pearl's shoulder. "It is," he mumbled, eyelids closing over green orbs. "I haven't eaten for…a long time."

Silver nodded, his chin digging into Sonic's shoulder. "Please don't fret. Go pull that blanket over you and I'll cook you some nice warm food. _That'll_ warm you up real easy." And, he left Sonic's side.

The blue hedgie was fearful now that Silver had gone, but went obediently over to the couch, pulling the warm blanket over his knees. He watched the outside world, jumping every time a robot passed by. He wasn't used to seeing so many in a place he thought was safe and it frightened him to the core.

Silver came in the room and pulled the blinds, then used his telekinesis to wrap the blanket tighter around Sonic's legs. "Don't worry," He soothed. "It's all right."

Sonic nodded, trying very hard to believe him. He shivered, though, and was all the colder. Silver smiled as he came in once again, holding a nice big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs with lots of sauce.

"There," Silver presented it with a big show and a very salesman-like smile. "This should warm you up good."

Sonic nodded and grabbed the plate from the fair-furred hedgie's hands. With this, he began to messily devour the spaghetti and meatballs like it was his last meal. Silver chuckled and fell to his own dish in a much more controlled manner, though he stole glances at sapphire from time to time.

After Sonic had finished, Silver sat up straighter and cocked his head at him. "Better?" He asked.

Sonic nodded. "Much." The warmth encased his body, better than a blanket, and yet not so tantalizing as Silver's arms. Cobalt longed to be within their protection again. He blushed as he spoke: "Do you mind if I…?"

Silver grinned, his arms opening. Fast as the wind and faster, Sonic was snuggled between the warm and secure arms of the white hedgehog. Silver was taken aback by this sudden speed.

"What?" Sonic questioned, his green eyes wide.

Silver's eyelids closed over the surprised expression within the golden orbs. "Nothing, it's just that…"

"What?" Sonic's impatience began to show through and a pout crossed his lips.

"…You're so…fast." Silver completed after much stuttering and silence. "I've never known _anyone_ with _that_ much speed before!"

Sonic inched away from Silver's embrace and crossed both arms over his chest. "You thought this name was just for show? Please!"

Silver shook his head and a small smile played across his lips. "You've got something on your lip."

Sonic flushed. "Where?"

"Don't worry," Silver chuckled, pulling the hedgie close. "I've got it." And, his tongue crossed over Sonic's upper lip where the trace of pasta sauce had once been. Sonic leaned forward at the awesome feeling of this new wetness crossing his skin and their lips almost touched until…

Sonic pulled away. "I'll…I'll be back…" He sputtered.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Silver asked, concerned.

Sonic shook his head. "I need to run."

"What?" Silver scratched his head.

"Don't wait up for me," Sonic warned before he left in a blue tornado of speed.

Silver was literally blown away by the blue hedgehog he'd just recently rescued. The electricity between the two of them was irresistible, inseparable, and absolutely eternal. Silver hadn't ever felt this way before.

- - -

As Sonic's feet beat against the ground without stopping, he thought about the way he was feeling now and several reasons why he shouldn't be feeling this way. But, it was irresistible, inevitable, as faith had brought them together.

So now nothing could tear them apart.


	3. Episode III

Episode III

"Good morning, Sonic."

The blue hedgie said nothing as he stared out the window at the dim light of the early dawn.

"Do you want breakfast?"

There was no reply, though Sonic shivered just a little. Some of the chill was left from yesterday, it seemed. The fair-furred hedgie went to wrap his arms around Sonic.

Unexpectedly, sapphire pulled away, his eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. "Please don't, Silver. You'll invoke my devil."

"Come now!" Silver shook his head, sniffing Sonic's quills affectionately. "Where's the fun in all this? A demon? You? I doubt it." And, his hands began to grope.

Sonic snarled and Silver backed off. "I'm not sure how I feel about you yet," cobalt insisted. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Silver protested limply. "I have powers, too." And with this, his hand stretched out, pulling Sonic towards him with his psychic abilities. Sonic fought, but easily succumbed as pearl planted a kiss on his lips.

Sonic's arms rested about Silver's neck and the two entwined around each other, each one feeling safe and warm. Someone opened his mouth and the two tongues pushed against each other in a sort of winner-deprived battle, because soon each tongue was resting inside the other's moist caverns. They were content to stay like this until Silver had to breathe and pulled away.

Sonic licked his lips, savoring the last of Silver's taste in his mouth and feeling giddy as it overwhelmed his body when he swallowed it. He was greedy now, and wanted Silver. Pearl, however, made it clear that he'd had enough and collapsed into the couch breathlessly, he having forgotten how to breathe. He now noticed Sonic's muscular legs that he'd somehow missed amongst all the cuddling.

Sonic flopped down at his feet, content to be on the ground, his head leaning against Silver's knees. A deep purr rumbled in his chest, and he sounded like a little cat. Silver shook his head, still panting at Sonic's beauty.

Silence, besides Sonic's deafening purr, filled the house until cobalt dared to open his mouth. "How old are you?"

Glad that the subject had apparently changed, Silver answered proudly. "Seventeen."

Sonic's chin rested on pearl's knee. "Me too!" He grinned, his eyes sparkling.

Silver rolled to the floor and sat beside his rescued friend. "Cool. I'm glad I've found a friend."

Sonic nodded. "Me too," He said again.

Silver burst out laughing and pressed his forehead against Sonic's. The way pearl smelled sent delightful shivers up and down his spine. "Is that really _all_ you can say, Sonic?"

Sonic shrugged, blushing. "What else would you like me to say?"

"That you are a hog when it comes to kissing."

"I am a hog when it comes to kissing." Sonic grinned. "That good?"

Silver wrapped his arms affectionately around the blue hedgie's shoulders and sapphire flushed like a wild rose. "_You're_ always good."

Sonic nuzzled under Silver's neck, then raised his head. Their noses touched and then they were kissing again. Within the kiss, Sonic released a deep sigh. Suddenly, Silver licked the bottom of Sonic's lip, asking for entrance. But, the hedgie pulled away, tensing.

"What's wrong?" Silver questioned, amazed at Sonic's rash action.

Sonic stood and walked to the window, his eyes closing. "I hear something," he whispered. "Something bad."

"Something…bad?" Silver tasted the words cautiously, his powers giving his hands an eerie bluish glow. "How "bad" is it, exactly?"

"Pretty bad," Sonic admitted, pricking his ears. "I'm hearing the police."

Silver grinned, coming up behind Sonic and wrapping two arms around his neck. In his ear, he whispered: "What are they saying?"

Sonic's concentration broke instantly as the hot breath from the alabaster hedgie caressed his ear. "Um…" he caught the sound again while scanning. "They know someone stole me." His voice was anxious, and his heart raced against his chest. But, not because he was scared.

"Fun. Do they know it's me yet?" Silver seemed utterly amused.

"No. But, you're a suspect, along with two other guys…I don't know them, but they look dangerous to me." _As you look sexy beside them_. "One of them is protesting that it was you and that they should just book you right now, but the others are saying that wouldn't be fair…" Sonic turned in Silver's grasp, his hands grasping at Silver's upper arms. The unconcerned ocher eyes confused him. "Aren't you worried?" The jade eyes grew wide with fear.

Silver chuckled, drawing Sonic closer. "Let them find me! Why should I care, anyway?"

"You'll get hurt." Sonic answered. "Simply for protecting me."

Alabaster shrugged. "_Simply_ for you? Those two words don't deserve to be together in a sentence when they refer to you, unless it's this: "there's nothing simple about you". Sonic, you're amazing. I'd do anything to protect you." He nuzzled Sonic under his tan-furred chin affectionately.

"You would?" Sonic blushed. _No one's ever been willing to do that for me before!_

"Of course I would," Silver rocked him back and forth in his arms, never wanting this embrace to end. Sonic rested against the creamy fur on the hedgie's chest.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"No problem," Silver responded softly. "Now…how about some food?"

Sonic laughed and pressed his forehead against Silver's. "Pancakes?"

"Please!" Silver responded as the party of two entered the kitchen, positive that their troubles were over.


	4. Episode IV

**Episode IV: Uh-Oh**

Sonic was resting in Silver's lap and the white hedgie was surveying the damage their breakfast feast had done to his small, green-walled kitchen.

The white tiles were splattered with flour and chocolate shards and the brick counter was messy with the remnants of the breakfast. It had been a good one though, and Silver didn't regret the damage on the green walls and white tiles.

Sonic looked up at him. "That was good, Silver. Thanks."

Silver nodded. "It feels good to be full."

"I'll second that," laughed Sonic, muffling a burp.

There was a long silence between them, then Sonic arose, tense and nervous. Silver's eyes followed him as Sonic stood in one place and closed his eyes. "The police are coming."

Silver was taken aback, for he had mentally asked the question as to who was coming. _How'd he know that?_

"I heard you say it, plain as day." Sonic once again answered to the unspoken thought.

"I wasn't saying it before!" Silver cried. "I was _thinking_ it! How could you hear my thoughts?!"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know, Silver. But, they're coming for me!" His voice was anxious again.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Silver soothed. "Just get in my closet in my bedroom. It's big, so you'll have room to breathe…"

"Closet?!" Sonic associated this, as with any word that translated as "place without large open spaces", with claustrophobia, which he tended to lean towards. He could only avoid it by sleeping, and he didn't want to sleep now. Nervous and scared, he began to hyperventilate and didn't stop, even when Silver's arms wrapped around him.

"Easy, easy," Silver cooed, stroking Sonic's ear. "Everything's gonna be okay. Now, go and hide and I'll make them leave."

Sonic took a deep breath and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, the heart of a hero but also the heart of a child; easily distracted and easily broken, and nodded dutifully. He followed Silver's scent to alabaster's room, while the former set himself to cleaning up the kitchen calmly, as if nothing had happened.

When Sonic found Silver's room, he opened the door to the closet. It was, as previously stated, rather spacious and could easily fit two or three people leaving room to stretch out arms and legs, but still Sonic felt uneasy. Swallowing, he stepped inside and grabbed the handle to close the door. The darkness calmed him a little bit, but he could feel his breathing coming faster and faster, his heart wanting very much to escape his chest, it seemed. During this hyperventilation, he closed his eyes and pricked his ears for the distinct bells Silver's mental voice was made up of. Thankfully, Silver was thinking about calming images, which soothed the claustrophobic hedgie.

His heart almost stopped, though, when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Silver called, his footsteps falling hastily upon first tile, than carpet, as he ran to answer the door.

"Uh-oh," Sonic breathed.


	5. Episode V

**Episode V: Science and Technology**

"Master Silver, it's nice to see you again." The police chief's accent made him hard to hear, but his dark attitude showed in his voice without mask.

"Gentleman," Silver greeted warmly as more footsteps crossed the threshold, "so good to see you. I apologize for the mess. I wasn't expecting such high company."

"Stop that," Sonic whispered inaudibly. "They don't deserve such kindness." True, for in their minds, the officers were contemplating torture. Sonic found one blank mind and came to an obvious conclusion; a robot.

"That's all right," replied the police chief, "you don't mind if we ask you a few questions, do you?"

"Of course not, officers. Please have a seat." The old couch creaked as the men and Silver sat down. The robot was absolutely silent.

"Don't bother denying anything, son. We know everything, we just need a confession. Do you agree with that?"

"That's fine with me, officers. You were slow in coming to your conclusions." Why was there a smile in his voice? Was there also one on his marvelous face, too?

A growl from one of the officers, which proved at least one of them to be Animalian, the ancient (?) word for Sonic's kind, echoed throughout the room, but another man shushed him. "We do not," the captain continued, "work that way at all, Master Silver. You underestimate us."

"I'm sure I do. Please, let's begin the questioning." Damn that Silver! The smile was still in his voice and probably now on his face, if it wasn't before.

"Very well then. I assume you know your rights."

"Without fail." It sounded as if this was routine for Silver. Enjoyment lingered both in tone and mind.

"Were you at the museum this past Monday between the hours of four and five in the afternoon?"

"Yes, as I am everyday."

"And, did you happen to stumble across the new and unfinished exhibit "A Day in the Past"?"

"I intentionally went inside the very same exhibit."

Sonic bit his lip.

"I see. And, did you happen to come across a frozen corpse?"

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a "corpse", per se," A chair creaked, which meant that somebody had shifted positions.

"You wouldn't?" A different officer, younger, spoke this time. He was a young mechanic from his mind, a very complex way of thinking. He suspected Silver of partial theft.

"Oh no, officers. It's far from a corpse, you see."

"Do you happen to know the whereabouts of this…erm…excuse my lack of better words, corpse, Master Silver?" The original officer who'd begun the questioning now said.

Sonic shivered violently, awaiting Silver's answer. But, the white-furred hedgie simply answered; "No."

"Interesting." The tone of voice revealed that it wasn't interesting at all, in fact frustrating. "Is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

"The creature inside wasn't dead. Instead, you seem to have harbored a creature from the past. I found it my duty to free him from his prison."

"_Him_?" Wondered another officer, this one obviously human.

"Yes _him_," Silver replied bitterly. "That which you call a corpse has a life force, and a whole life to live ahead of him. He even has his own name! Yet, you would still call a living, breathing creature a _corpse_?!"

The officers were confused. Some were even angry at Silver's defiant words. The couch creaked again as the officers stood up. "I'm sorry, Master Silver, but we are forced to place you under arrest."

"I take full responsibility, officers," Silver answered, standing also.

Sonic couldn't bear to sit still any longer and raced out of the closet. "No!" In a flash, he was clutching Silver as if he'd never let him go again. "Take me! I'm the one you want!" He took a defensive stance in front of his love. "Don't provoke me," he hissed.

The officers looked him up and down curiously. "Who are you?" They asked.

"I'm the creature who was frozen in the ice Silver stole. My name is Sonic."

Some of the officers exchanged glances and Sonic was reminded of when Silver had seen his beautiful speed for the first time. Who was he regarded as in this future?

None were historians gathered, so Sonic had no idea how famous he was. Even the fear of Silver in their minds paled in comparison to him. And, it was impossible to read the data of the robot, which remained motionless, a camera acting as its eyes. So, it was mostly a recording robot, for security and records. Sonic found this odd, and his body tensed up further, teeth bared.

Then, a sharp pain in his side forced him to yelp and recoil. A man in a white lab coat with dark brown hair made nearly invisible by the strange buzz cut held a tazer in one hand. A strange smile crossed his face as he measured Sonic's reaction to the weapon. "Hello there." He grinned wider. "You'll make a fine lab rat for us."

Sonic's green eyes narrowed, but never left the weapon. He trembled, afraid at being hurt, and this overcame his outrage at being down-graded to a mere rat. He was tasting the scientist's mind, but found it bitter. Lack of intention span caused him to break off the mental connection and inch ever closer towards Silver.

"I'll take it from here, officers," the scientist was saying, shooing them out the door and turning his cold gray eyes towards the two hedgies. "Hello, Silver. I haven't seen you since you refused to be experimented on two years ago."

"Doctor Urchin." Silver tried to sound polite. Sonic recoiled, nearly touching Silver now. The mental images of this "Doctor Urchin" which he found in Silver's mind were strange and filled with pain.

"I'm glad you remember, hedgehog." The scientist soothed. "Perhaps you will feel better about us taking Sonic, then?"

"_Never_!" Growled the white one, a feeling of indigestion coming upon him. His arms reached out for Sonic and wrapped around him protectively. But, the blue one pulled away from his grasp.

"I'll go." He answered bravely, his eyes still filled with fear.

"No, you won't." Silver grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "You don't know what I know," he added in a whisper. "They're all human scientists and they do bad things to Animalians. You have no idea."

"I do," whispered Sonic hoarsely. "I can hear and sometimes see into your mind. I don't know why that is, but I can't let them hurt you. I must protect you, too."

Silver flushed and hid his face. Sonic pulled away again and looked up at the formidable scientist.

"Do your worst," he hissed.

Doctor Urchin grinned sadistically. "With pleasure."

"Hold on," Silver interjected. "_I _freed him, so he is technically and partially mine. I want him back here at this house by five _every day_, or we will have a problem. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." The sadistic grin did not leave Urchin's face. Sonic swallowed. "We'll see you first thing tomorrow. Don't be late." And, the doctor left.

As the officers turned to go, the young Animalian turned to look at Sonic. The dog had pity in his eyes. Sonic nodded, hearing his mind: _"You'll get hurt."_

_I know, _Sonic thought. _But to save Silver, I'll do anything_.

Silver grabbed onto Sonic and hugged him tightly, tears falling from his ocher eyes. Sonic wrapped his arms around him and held him close, staring at the sun setting behind the mountains far away.

_Wow. I finally finished the fifth chapter. Wow. I suck. I'm sorry everyone! I'm hoping to really start this one up again, so please bear with me! Thanks!_


	6. Episode VI

**Episode VI: A Difference of Species**

"Doctor, the test results are coming in."

"And? Report!" Doctor Urchin stroked his chin and looked curiously at the young intern.

"Well…" replied the novice. "He seems fairly stable. So far, he appears to be a normal healthy Animalian with super speed and one other major and disturbing difference." Trembling pale hands held out the test results on crinkled computer paper.

Doctor Urchin looked it over, furrowing his brow. "Why is this? It appears that the blue creature's heart accelerates a thousand times in cold water, rather than in warm water as it should! It is indeed most disturbing."

"We all thought so, doctor." Replied the intern quietly.

Sonic, still submerged partially in the freezing cold water, was practically out of breath by now because of his overworked heart. All this was very confusing and painful. Another needle touched his paper-thin wrinkled skin and he yelped as the ice water around him stained red with his blood.

"How much longer?" He moaned.

"As long as we need you." Hissed the doctor. "Now, be quiet!"

Sonic sighed deeply and submitted fully to the blood loss as his vision blacked out for a good long time.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Silver paced restlessly, knocking pillows off the couch and coasters off the end tables. He was slowly getting pissed off at the scientists for keeping Sonic so long. It was now almost six, and Silver had _warned_ them not to keep him past five!

Worry also consumed him as he thought about what might've been keeping Sonic from him. Could it possibly be that Sonic _couldn't_ come home, that he was injured and couldn't move?! Silver bit his lips tersely as he picked up the pillows and tossed them violently onto the couch before diving into the soft comfort himself.

A mixture of anger and worry enveloped him now, closing over his body like a shadow as he pictured Sonic writhing in pain, crawling degradingly along the ground on his belly like a snake, breathing heavily, the bright blue fur stained purple with the dark blood. It was too gruesome and upsetting an image for Silver to bear.

His eyes glowed in anger at the evil scientists and his body adopted a silvery blue outline. All his quills stood at attention as he ran outside as fast as he could go, levitating and therefore taking flight like an odd species of bird.

He was headed for the science center. "Oh!" He sighed as his heart throbbed with worry in his white-furred chest. "I can only hope I'm not too late!"

P-] P-] P-]

Sonic felt himself losing his last breath of air he'd been holding expressly for Silver's sake. The next thing he could register, however, was the glass tank that held him shattering into a thousand pieces and he flopping around like a fish of out water, glass shards sparkling in his upper arms and the back of his legs.

Concrete parts lay about him and as he gasped, he realized blankly that desks had been overturned like fortresses and all the scientists, including the sadistic and horrible Doctor Urchin, were cowering behind them in fear. He heard a female stutter: "M…Master Silver!"

Excited, cobalt looked around for his alabaster champion. Too weak to move much, he could only flop and breathe helplessly, trying to get much-needed oxygen into his lungs and at the same time attempting not to blush at the thought of his personal hero. He looked up at a horrible growl, and found his love looking more frightening than ever before.

The white fur was blowing in unseen wind, darkness in the normally soft ocher eyes. He looked so terrible, and yet so amazing. What could possibly be wrong? A blue outline around his body told Sonic Silver was very angry in deed, and using his powers to the fullest at that. He looked like a god, and the cobalt one couldn't help blushing.

"I _told_ you," Silver snarled angrily, "not to keep him past five!"

"M…Master! You cannot expect-!" Spoke a brave but foolish scientist.

"SILENCE!" Growled the god, his crown straightening and he threw a large desk at the offender, wounding him. "I _told_ you that NO ONE is to hurt him or make him feel uncomfortable! More importantly, you keep him past the time that _I _want him! He's _MINE_!" Silver ranted, thrashing all manner of objects at the frightened humans. "Mine, _mine_, **MINE**!"

Sonic, before crawling slowly towards the white hedgie, paused, looking like a mermaid the way his body was oriented. Silver, as cute as he was when he was angry, was simply being possessive of him! "Naïve child," Sonic mused as he stood on shaky legs to now walk towards him.

"SILVER!"

The white one stopped his ranting, tears falling from his eyes. A colder body was now touching him, hugging him close. "It'll all right." Soothed the older cobalt one (technically, he _was_ older, after all) tenderly. "It's all right."

Alabaster shook within the protection of the tan arms. "They…they took you away from me." He whimpered softly. "Just like they took everything from me…everything I ever got close to."

"Shh," Sonic stroked the white back quills. "They didn't take me. I'm right here. Now, calm down and say you're sorry." He added, a bit of teasing in his voice.

White one gave a dry snarl. "_Never_."

Sonic huffed. "Well, at least I tried." But, he managed to miss Silver's blush at the contact.

_Sonic is hugging me! I can't believe it! He loves me enough to come back to me!_

"Sonic," whispered Silver, still enveloped with psychic energy but not with too much anger anymore. "You…managed to calm me. I…I love you!"

The blue one pulled away, flushing. "As I love you, Silv." And a genuine smile crossed his face before it was replaced with a wince. As he stepped away, Silver's arms reaching out for him in case he fell, he called weakly: "Come on out. It's all right, he won't hurt you!"

Silver crossed his arms over his chest and shouted: "To _hell_ I won't! You show your petty faces again and I'll burn you all to a crisp!"

The scientists wisely trusted Silver and stayed where they were. Sonic, barely able to breathe, turned towards Silver with a look that said: 'you're impossible', then gave his attention the scientists. "I'll be back tomorrow." With a sigh that expelled his last breath, he collapsed, breathless but still alive.

Silver floated over to the limp bundle of tangled blue and tan, lifting Sonic into his arms, balancing him in the most comfortable way possible. Before flying home, he warned the cowering scientists in a stern tone. "And don't you ever, _ever_ send him home late again, or you can be sure I'll destroy more than just the wall."

_Woop. That chapter was better in my head… -_-^ _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I really hope to keep getting inspiration on this one so I can finish it for all you peoples! Yay!!!_


	7. Episode VII

**Episode VII: Trouble in Paradise**

When Silver got home, he laid the unconscious Sonic on a couch and bent to wash his wounds carefully. With a silver bucket filled with warm water, a soft cotton cloth, and a roll of fresh bandages handy, he began to smooth the cloth down the thin body. "Come _on _Sonic!" He pleaded. "Sit up and speak! Say something!"

Sonic chuckled hoarsely, moving his chest up suddenly. This surprised the alabaster one, and he upset the silver bucket housing the soapy water. "You sound like you're talking to a dog." He murmured softly. "Sorry about making you spill."

Silver psychically lifted the water droplets off the carpet and put them back in the bucket. As he went to dump it with a long sigh of relief and a hot blush enough to make him sweat, he spoke in a muted voice. "Sonic, are you hungry? I can cook for you, anything you like."

"I'm starved Silver." Answered cobalt mournfully. "But at this point, that's the _least_ of my problems."

"How so?" Stammered Silver, hands shaking at this conjecture as he re-filled the bucket with warm water.

"Those scientists…I swear they're trying to kill me. They submerged me in ice water and stared at me like a lab rat…" A growl lingered in his throat at the continued downgrade from proud hedgehog to meek lab rat. "And, they wouldn't let me eat or leave…"

"They _are_ trying to kill you, then!" Silver knelt at the foot of the couch again, washing the cut on Sonic's tan-furred arm where the needle had made a huge gash in the tendon.

Cobalt chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for making me warm, Silv. That air out there is cold as hell."

Without warning, the white arms draped about the weaker blue one and held him close. "I love you, Sonic." Moaned Silver lustfully. "Won't you make me yours tonight?"

Sonic hugged back with all his current strength. "I…yes, of course I will." He grinned, pulling Silver back away from him so he could gaze into the soft ocher eyes. "I love you, too. Now, what do you say we get some pizza and finish off the night the _right_ way?"

Silver giggled. "Sounds good to me!"

Four greasy pizza boxes lay empty on the kitchen table, and two stuffed hedgehogs were heading off to the bedroom. Each had depleted about two pizza boxes, and were filled accordingly. Silver burped and Sonic giggled as he held the crowned hedgie close to his cold body and the white one sighed with lustful pleasure.

Sonic, who hadn't slept in a bed for God-knows how long, gasped in surprise and delight at the sight of the soft, dreamy, cloud-like heaven. It was decidedly the best, with silver sheets and white comforters all soft and deliciously warm, but it was no where near as good as being attached to Silver. No bed or hot meal could compare to that.

Cobalt found this his strength had returned, and Silver discovered this. As they cowed beneath the warm blankets, Sonic found it appropriate to nuzzle under alabaster's neck and place little hickys up and down upon this tender spot, licking to intensify the pleasure. He was making his hands busy with other things under the sheets and Silver yelped, disturbed by a sudden but exciting pressure. He was feeling aroused and saw that what Sonic was doing…felt natural.

There was no other way to describe the way Silver reacted. He felt his dick rise as the pressure continued, pleased that he was feeling this way. Slowly, he began to lick Sonic's muzzle. "Are you…ready?" He asked, white eyelids pulling low over ocher beauties.

"Am I ever!" Sonic giggled, diving under the bedsheets to begin his ritual. The kissing continued, and ended when both teens lost their virginity.

But, somehow, that was just an acceptable loss.

_O.O Sorry for the bad descriptions of the sex. I was at school when I wrote this, so…yeah. XX Enjoy the rest of the chapter anyway!_

"There must be a way to tear those two apart!" Growled Doctor Urchin, rubbing his chin so hard that one feared it might melt off if he kept at it. "But how? _How_!"

"Suggestion." Stated a robot in close proximity to him. "Kill or isolate one to get to the other."

Urchin stared at the robot, his piercing dark eyes all aglow with this realization. "How delicious and devious a thought, my metal friend. But _how_ to _kill_ a psychic god?!" And even the evil doctor's blood ran cold at the thought of Master Silver's amazing power.

"Query: Why would it have to be Master Silver?" The robot droned on in response. "Query: Why not take the weaker one's life?"

"Ah yes, the blue one." Urchin collapsed into a chair and rocked it on its hinges. "I don't know about taking _him_. _He's _the one we want, don't forget."

"Statement: Yes. But Master Silver cannot be killed. I sense a relationship building between them."

"Two _males_?" Urchin furiously sketched in black pen on a sheet of parchment paper. "That _can't_ be. And, that was more than one statement, you bag of bolts!"

"Statement: If you attempt to kill one, the other will fight. Query: May I state my findings?"

The doctor sighed deeply, twirling a compass across the paper. "Go on."

"Fact: Master Silver came to rescue Sonic. Fact: Sonic calmed Master Silver. Fact: Both live in the same house." The robot listed these one by one. "Statement: If that does not define two mates, I do not know what does."

"Hmmm," Urchin took a swig of his flavored coffee. "Lovers, huh? This study just got a little more interesting."


End file.
